


Jingle Bells

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Holidays, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KatsJohnlockXmas2019, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock is a Brat, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Sherlock se niega a cuidarse de manera apropiada así que John toma cartas en el asunto.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jingle Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682237) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



Eran tres semanas antes de navidad y John estaba escribiendo una entrada de blog describiendo su último caso sobre la abuela desaparecida. Al final resultó que ni había sido asesinada por su familia ni había desaparecido realmente. Simplemente había tenido suficiente de su mierda y se había marchado al Caribe durante dos semanas sin decir ni una palabra.

Sherlock lo había descubierto en una hora después de entrar en la mansión de la familia preocupada por la desaparición. Al principio no le habían creído, pero cuando les presentó pruebas indiscutibles y groseramente señaló a los molestos nietos, finalmente habían visto la verdad en sus palabras.

John saltó en su asiento por el repentino estornudo detrás de él. Puso su mano en el esternón e inspiró profundamente cuando una melena de rizos oscuros apareció sobre su hombro.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Me has asustado! ¡Esa es la tercera vez en esta semana! -, le reprendió su prometido.

-Estás tan absorto escribiendo drabbles gramáticamente incorrectos que ni siquiera me oyes acercar-, dijo al lado de la oreja de John antes de incorporarse de nuevo.

-No, es porque caminas tan silenciosamente como un gato y te acercas sigilosamente.

-Deja de ser dramático, John-. La figura envuelta en una bata tuvo la osadía de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces deja de asustarme-. John miró a los pies de Sherlock y suspiró. -No dejarás de estornudar si no te pones calcetines. O por lo menos tus zapatillas de estar por casa.

Sherlock todavía estaba caminando descalzo en el piso y a pesar del constante fastidio por parte de John se negaba a ponerse calcetines y un jersey como todo el mundo. Los suelos de madera del 221B eran lo suficientemente fríos para animar a John a ponerse zapatillas de estar por casa con sus calcetines cálidos, pero no lo suficientes para convencer al exasperante detective a hacer lo mismo.

-Las quemé-, respondió Sherlock a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero te encantan tus zapatillas persas! -, exclamó John incrédulo.

-Fue un experimento-. Sherlock miró al suelo en una imitación adorable de un niño pillado con las manos en la masa.

-Por supuesto que lo fue-, resopló John cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho y pensando en una solución para el asunto. Cuando le llegó una a la mente sonrió para sí mismo y empezó a preparase para salir del piso.

\-----

\- ¿Qué es esto? -. Sherlock observó el pequeño paquete envuelto que John le ofreció en cuanto llegó a casa de comprar.

-Un regalo adelantado de navidad-, sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso de su idea ingeniosa.

-No necesito calcetines. Tengo muchos calcetines-. El detective dedujo los contenidos en segundos.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé, y están todos indizados. Pero este par es especial.

-Obviamente. Porque viene de ti-, dijo Sherlock de forma realista, haciendo que el corazón de John se hinchara con calidez.

-Awww, pero no, eso no es lo que quería decir. Ábrelo-. Empujó el paquete hacia las manos de su prometido.

Sherlock rasgó el papel de regalo plateado y se detuvo cuando observó los calcetines en su mano. Eran grises con adornos navideños coloridos y tres campanas a lo largo de la parte de arriba. Las campanas eran de color verde, dorado y rojo y sonaron cuando Sherlock agitó los calcetines en su mano.

John pudo ver la expresión perpleja y ligeramente horrorizada de Sherlock. La lucha interna que estaba atravesando para no decir lo que realmente pensaba de los calcetines era tan cómica que John se empezó a reír.

-Sabía que los odiarías, pero aun así te los pondrías por mí. Y de esa forma podré oír como te acercas en sigilo a mí en el piso-. Fulminó juguetonamente con la mirada a Sherlock. -Además prevendrán el caso de los estornudos que tienes por caminar descalzo en el piso en diciembre.

-Muy práctico por tu parte, John-. Inspeccionó los calcetines otra vez, estirando la tela suave, haciendo que las campanas sonaran. - ¿Los tengo que llevar enseguida?

-Sip-. John no iba a ceder.

Sherlock suspiró con resignación, se dejó caer en su sillón teatralmente y le tiró los calcetines a John.

-Vale, pero no puedo molestarme en ponérmelos-. Levantó sus pies descalzos como la princesa que era. John sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad pero se arrodilló frente a su prometido y deslizó un calcetín por uno de sus pies.

\- ¿Por casualidad alguna vez interpretaste el papel de Cenicienta en la escuela? -, sonrió John burlonamente.

-¡Cállate!


End file.
